Together Till the End
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: [Cacktasma] Cackletta and Antasma meet each other in the Underwhere. {Rated K}


**To start-off the summer with writing I am here to present a Cacktasma one shot for everyone who needs it.**

**A little warning though, it's kind of depressing.**

* * *

Life in the Underwhere is pretty terrible if you're dead.

The only privileged in this land are the staff or those from the Overthere visiting. You can only escape such a cruel fate if you win enough brownie points back in the land of the living.

So far, one of the newer members to join this fate was tiredly floating around the bank of the River Styx. Antasma's eyes were sunk and glowed a bright yellow as he stared over to the dark land before him.

Fate was cruel to him, for he had started out as a happy bat in Sumnom Woods until he had the urge to eat a pi'illo's nightmare. Since then, his life had gone all wrong. From befriending the pi'illo kingdom to his disagreement with Dreambert that lead them to fight over the Dark Stone, and then to his concealment in the Dream World before his betrayal from Bowser.

He didn't care from what had happened in his previous life, he just wanted to go home! The place smelled like rotten garbage, most of the inhabitants were worm-like and mean, and it was only a matter of time before he became one!

Slowly, the bat king just didn't care about what would happen to himself. He sank down onto the sandy bank and stared into the evil pink water where the ghostly hands swam underneath waiting for their next victim to come. He thought that it wouldn't be so bad if one of them were to take him.

A lone figure on the horizon saw the sad nightmare monster on the shoreline, they started to approach him, "Excuse me, but you know that if you die in this world you won't get another chance. I would highly recommend to back away from that water."

Antasma looked up at the approaching person, it was a tall Beanish woman with an elderly appearance and…bat ears?

She stopped in front of him, "How long have you been done here? I'm guessing less than ten years."

Antasma stared at her, "Nearly a year, skreek."

"My name is Cackletta," she sniffed at him. "If you need anything then please head northwest of this spot."

Cackletta turned and left, when she was gone Antasma looked back at the pool with an embarrassed look on his face, 'She was kind of cute…'

In the next few days passing, Antasma tried to stay away from the river since he had headed Cackletta's words carefully. Yet, he couldn't have an ounce of quite with the annoying Shades trying to tease him for his tall figure or his abnormal way of talking. So he kept at least ten feet away from the river whenever trying to travel downstream in hopes of trying to find a way out.

One day, Antasma was floating through a thicket of trees, he spotted a large cave that could fit him. It went deep into the ground but had a chance of leading back above ground.

He quickly sniffed at the hole before climbing in. It was an easy fit so he got the chance to crawl around at his own pace.

However, the tunnel led to a dead end ten feet down. Antasma's hopes were crushed as he swirled back around and began to climb out, yet he decided on letting this cave stick in his mind for awhile.

A couple or more days later Antasma ran back into Cackletta. You could call it another coincidence or not.

The bean witch had stumbled upon the bat king as he slept in his tree. Antasma had wrapped his cape around him like a gigantic bat and was currently hanging off of a tree limb just like one.

She starred up at him with awe and fright, for she had never seen such a larger person accomplish such a feat. Cackletta continued to look up at him before disappearing back into the trees, keeping a safe distance from him.

Antasma awoke thirty minutes later, he stretched and yawned before rubbing at his eyes. He unhooked himself from the tree and safely floated back down to the ground, repositioning himself in the progress.

Something in the air alerted him, causing him to quickly take a sniff of his surroundings. He turned his head in Cackletta's direction, "Hello? Skreek! Is anyvone there?"

She made herself look like she had just stumbled upon him, "Are you that guy I warned about near the river?"

Antasma blinked, "Cackletta? Vhat are you doing here?"

"I was walking," she replied coolly. "Like there really is anything else to do in this retched place."

Antasma nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cackletta demanded. "What is your name?"

He stopped and went back to face her, "My name is Antasma. Skreek. I am the Bat King."

She nodded to him, "If we are giving titles then I will inform you that I was the terrible Bean Witch of the Beanbean Kingdom."

Antasma nodded again, "Good day, Cackletta the bean witch."

Cackletta couldn't help but chuckle at him, he was like a grown child.

The bat king paid no heed to her as he disappeared into the shadows, his yellow eyes glowing deviously.

She stared after him, wondering if they would ever meet again.

Another day went by, Cackletta was continuing her search for a person who nearly meant the whole world to her. Out of all the people to get separated by death, he was the last on her list to want.

Cackletta even wondered if he had been sent down here, if he had truly followed the path of evil after her. Or maybe he had changed his course, maybe he had become good and had continued his life.

Secretly, the bean witch wished for him to have continued living, for it would have been a shame for someone as young as him were to die. Yet, she guiltily thought that it would be better to at least have some company down here.

A figure ahead of her caught her attention, a tall figure in a cloak to be precise.

Antasma was standing in front of a tree, carving something into it with his claws. He seemed to be making some odd sounds as he did it.

Cackletta slowly came up to him, "Are you okay, Antasma sir?"

He perked his ears and turned to face her, "Yes, Miss Cackletta, I am fine. Skreek!"

She didn't buy it, he had tears streaming through his furry face, "Are you quite sure?"

Antasma took one of his clawed hands and wiped his face, "Physically yes, mentally no."

Cackletta approached him and put a hand to his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Antasma squinted his eyes, "Vhy do you care?! Skreek! Everyvone here should just care about themselves!"

She stepped back to look at him darkly, "Maybe because those of us who haven't had turned into a shade yet have to look out for one another? Or maybe because we want to show each other that we're not really all that bad?"

The words that she spoke made a lot more sense to Antasma, for he had never really thought about the society among fellow villains who had been sent here.

He relaxed and let Cackletta share on his pain, "Skreek. I used to be great friends vith this kingdom, known as the Pi'illo Empire. The prince and I vere best friends since childhood, yet ve had a great disagreement about something very stupid and proclaimed var on the other.

"It ended vith me trapped in the Dream Vorld, as the pi'illos were engulfed by nightmare chunks. Screech! I had lost everything." he sank to the ground, defeated.

Cackletta sympathized with him, for she had used to be in league with the royal committee until they had booted her out because of her age and old ideals of knowledge. She stooped down and patted him on the back, "There there, good sir, I have been in your place before."

Antasma sniffed and looked up at her, "If so, then vhy vould you continue?"

She sighed, "Well, I was going to wreak havoc on a whole different level of insanity, but I then discovered that I had a different job to do."

He looked up at her in curiosity, "Vhat vas it? Skre?"

"I had taken in a small orphaned child," she smiled, "I had to raise him to be a strong, healthy young boy before I could return to my selfish desires."

Antasma had noticed that she had stopped patting him and breathed, "Vhere is he now?"

Cackletta's sorrowful face returned, "I do not know, but I feel that he is either running around in this dimension, or he is possibly still alive."

Antasma stood up, "Then vhat are ve vaiting for? Skreech! Ve must find him if he had died just like us!"

The bean witch was taken aback by this, "You mean, you want to find him with me?"

"Of course!" Antasma held out his hand. "If you vant to be happy, then you must find him!"

Cackletta smiled and took his hand before pulling herself up, "But why are you doing this for me?"

Antasma smiled, his pointed canines shining in the dark, "Ve have to look out for each other, don't ve?"

She felt like crying, but no, she wouldn't let herself do that for a small act of kindness. Cackletta squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine," they exited the meadow, hand-in-hand.

On the tree that Antasma had stood in front of, there were carved drawings of Dreambert, Eldream, Bedsmith, the pi'illo masters, and many more.

* * *

**The person Cackletta was talking about was Fawful in case any of you were wondering.**

**This was my first time writing such a beautiful pairing, even if I don't seem to be liking it then I assure you that it is high on my pairings scale. I tend to think of Cacktasma as my third OTP (second being Fawmi and first being Dreamsmith).**

**Anyway, you'll all get another multi-chapter Dreamsmith thing next week. I realized I had a bunch of errors in Meant to Be and that Pi'illo Island kind of gets uninteresting to write about after awhile.**


End file.
